The present invention relates to a medical scalpel.
Cutting instruments, such as medical scalpels used in current surgical procedures normally comprise a metallic handle with a specifically designed front end to which a blade is attached. The blade is normally attached by sliding its female slot onto a male track located on the front end of the handle. The attachment and the removal of the blade is difficult and often results in injury or in the blade slipping off.
Recent advances in this field include the manufacture of disposable handles which allow the user to dispose of the blade and handle without disengaging the blade from the handle. This decreases the chances of injury to the user but the blade remains unprotected and poses a threat to those handling the scalpel after use.
While U.S. Pat. No. 3,306,297--Voorhees is directed to a tracheotomy set, it does describe a scalpel blade mounted on a blade carrier that pivots to fold the blade away. The tracheotomy set can therefore be folded away so that it can be carried around in a pocket for use in emergencies. The blade pivots on a pivot axis that extends transversely to the principal axis of the scalpel blade plane to provide a folding action comparable to that of a penknife with the result that the scalpel blade pivots in the blade plane with a cutting motion. This makes the Voorhees device unsuitable for use as a surgical instrument for regular use.
Other developments in this field include blade removing devices which allow a more convenient and safe way of removing the blade from the handle before disposing the blade. These devices are separate from the handle and the user does not always have it on hand when needed. These devices also inflate the costs of the scalpels.
Another development in this field includes the use of safety blade sheaths which are fitted to the scalpel handle. The sheaths are flipped or slid in the forward direction to cover the blade after use. Again, these devices are not moulded as an integral part of the scalpel and therefore inflate the costs of the scalpel. They also interfere with the grip of the scalpel.
It is the object of the present invention to address these problems.